Mi particular Noche de Paz
by MariangelaGuzman
Summary: La navidad, la fecha en la que todos se reunen a recibir celebrar la paz de esa unica noche de felicidad. Entre la gran familia que se habia conformado con el tiempo no solo reciben abrazos y besos de bienvenida...Sino tambien un nuevo integrante a su enorme familia...Feliz Navidad!


Hoola! Como están :3 ? Aqui les traigo mi primera publicación y ando supeer emocionada n.n. Espero les guste este one-shot dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas n.n Natalia! (unalocacleonista) Esto estaba pautado para su cumpleaños el lunes pasado pero…..como ya ven no se pudo -.- Pero ahora contenta y con ganas de recibir sus criticas sobre lo siguiente que leerán les doy el paso n.n

Natyy espero te guste mucho este one por que sabes lo mucho que sufri escribiéndolo XD atraso por aquí y por alla jajajaja pero mas vale tarde que nunca n.n

One-shot: Mi particular Noche de Paz

-Leon!- grito la chica pelirroja

-Aquí estoy! Aquí estoy!- apareció el agente un poco agitado por el umbral de la cocina con un pequeño maletín en una mano mientras con la otra sostenía las llaves del auto- ¿Ya es hora?

-Dios, Leon, ¿Que sucede contigo?

-Santo Cielo, Claire ¿quieres matarme de un susto?- se quejo el agente a la vez que la chica lo miraba divertida

-No parezco yo la embarazada- sonrió y agrego:- El doctor nos dijo que aún faltaba una semana ¿por qué la paranoia?

-Lo sé, pero también dejo claro que cualquier movimiento brusco o la emoción puede adelantar el parto, así que ando más cuidadoso que tu al parecer- se acerco hacia ella hasta abrazarla por la espalda acariciando su abultada panza- Solo estoy un poco nervioso

-¿Y crees que yo no?- dijo Claire dando la vuelta hasta quedar de cara con su amado esposo- Yo daré a luz a...Leoncito o Clairecita y no estoy tan paranoica como tu- lo beso tiernamente en los labios- Además yo se que cualquier cosa puede adelantar el parto pero...estoy tratando de estar relajada y tranquila.

-Eres increíble- le beso el agente

-Y tu cariño- le devolvió aquel beso que le provoco un vuelco en el corazón

-¿Y para que me llamabas?

-Oh, era solo para que me bajaras aquellos platos de allí, los necesitamos para cuando lleguen los invitados

-Vale- respondió el rubio y estiro sus brazos para tomar la vajilla- ¿Y viene Becky con Billy? Escuche que estaban en Canadá

-Pues ella llamo ayer diciendo que harían lo posible para venir a pasar navidad con todos nosotros, además así no seré la única embarazada- sonrió a la vez que llevaba los platos hacia el fregadero

-Cierto, ¿Y Jill y Chris?

-Por supuesto que vendrán, Chris ya sabe que lo jodo si no viene además Jill se encargara de estar aquí para celebrar navidad todos juntos

-Vale, entonces ya sé que no hay que joder a mi cuñadito cuando lleguen

-¿Por qué? Siempre tendrás el permiso de joder a Chris

-Mis queridos sobrinitos y esposa ya se encargan de eso- sonrió y cogió nuevamente la pequeña maleta preparada- Cariño, iré a darme una ducha, cualquier cosa pegas el grito de tu vida

Claire solo rodo los ojos con una sonrisa, parecía que fuera Leon el que estuviera en cinta. Pero así lo amaba y no lo dejaría nunca, jamás se alejarían luego de todo lo que tuvieron que afrontar para, ahora, vivir en un mundo sin tantas desgracias juntas, ambos se habían encargado de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para su primer hijo o hija. Era realmente emocionante sentir que dentro de ti crecía una parte del amor de tu vida, que dentro de ti estaba la creación de esos sentimientos encontrados entre ambos hacia tanto tiempo, y que ahora era lo más preciado para ambos padres. Era la vida que ellos tuvieron la emocionante aventura de presenciar.

La pelirroja toco con delicadeza su gran panza soltando unas lágrimas de alegría, comenzó a sonreír al sentir una pequeña patadita de su amado bebe. Había aprendido a acariciar a su bebe de manera que este le respondiera, lo único que hacía era sentir alegría al saber que todo eso era real, que ahora vivían en paz y sin ninguna frustración.

-¿Claire?..¿Cariño estas bien?!

-Leon! Por Dios me has dado un gran susto- exclamo la pelirroja posando sus manos en su pecho, había pasado más tiempo del que esperaba "hablando" con su bebe.- No es nada, es que estoy muy feliz

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre todo esto- sonrió- Mira como estamos ahora... ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que todo esto pasaría?

-Desde que descubrí que te amaba soñé con que esto se hiciera realidad y ahora tenemos la vida que siempre deseamos. Claro que eh imaginado esto muchas veces- sonrió y tomo con delicadeza la pequeña barbilla de su mujer- Hacerme esa pregunta fue algo tonto

-Oye!- Claire sonrió un poco golpeándole suavemente su fuerte pecho llego de pequeñas gotas de agua que hizo que se mordiera el labio suavemente- Solo andaba recordando todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Fuimos amigos, más que amigos, nos casamos, compramos un hermoso hogar y ahora esperamos nuestro primer hijo...es algo increíble

Leon la beso suavemente- ¿Te parece creíble ahora?

-No lo sé- respondió con una de sus hermosas sonrisas

El chico volvió a besarla más profundamente

-Tengo algunas dud...- el agente se dio el lujo de callarla con un apasionante y profundo beso. Claire cruzo sus manos detrás de la cabeza del chico perdiéndose en las gratas sensaciones que le hacía sentir su marido

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Leon cortando el apasionante y romántico momento al sentir una pequeña y rápida presión en su abdomen.

-Fue una patadita- sonrió de nueva cuenta la pelirroja mirando como Leon se agachaba a la altura de su abultada panza- Creo que ha protestado por aplastarlo.

-Hey! Me escuchas?- le susurro Leon pegando su oído a la barriga de Claire que sonreía con lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos- No te gusta que se aplasten? A mí tampoco- la acarició con suavidad- Pronto llegaras y te daremos un fuerte abrazo tu madre y yo que tanto te hemos esperado, ojalá a tu mami Claire le guste que salgas igual de sexy que yo- hizo reír a Claire que veía borroso a causa de las lágrimas, Leon la miro enternecido- Justo ahora está llorando porque soy un tiernote y gracias a Dios que se dio cuenta, auch- la pelirroja le pego levemente en la cabeza

-Cállate- sonrió

-Bueno, déjame ya seguir con mi discurso...Sé que serás un bebe hermoso como tu madre, si sales varón te enseñare muchas cosas para que no seas pendejo como tu tío, ay Claire!- le volvió a dar y ambos rieron- y si resultas niña...pues no dejare que te pongas pantalones de cuero como tu mama...que si te lo preguntas fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida- el rubio le sonrió a la pelirroja y esta se sonrojo levemente- Mira que hermosa tu mami sonrojada!- se levanto y beso a su mujer-¿Como le pondremos si resulta niño?

-Pues a mí me agrada Cory o Daniel- sonrió- le podríamos apodar Dani

-Perfecto, y si es niña?

-Pues April o Hannah, me gustan mucho

-A mi me parecen perfectos- sonrió el chico al escuchar los nombre preferidos de su mujer

-"Ring Ring" "Ring Ring"

-¿El cagador de momentos?- pregunto Leon al escuchar sonar el celular de Claire la cual solo río y tomo el teléfono

-No le digas así, tal vez es que van a venir- sonrió y atendió- ¿Hola? ¿Chris?

-Hermanita querida, como estas?

-Hola Chris! Estoy bien...y Leon también, sabes tienes un cuñado.

-Oh, hablas del hombre que me quito a MI hermanita- reclamo el hombre al otro lado de la línea

-Déjate de estupideces, se que ambos igualmente se quieren- lo regaño la pelirroja al tiempo que veía como Leon revoleaba los ojos y se encaminaba hacia las escaleras- Bueno hermanito ¿para qué llamabas? ¿Todo está bien?

-Todo bien, Claire. Solo llamaba a ver como estaba todo por allí, estaremos allá en cuanto Jill se termine de bañar y vista a las niñas.

-Vale. ¿Sabrás si Barry y su familia vendrán?

-Supongo que si, en la mañana ha avisado que llevará regalos para todos- sonrió

-Perfecto

-Bueno, Jill ya salió de ducharse, creo que...

-Claire?!- pregunto Jill arrebatándole el teléfono a Chris - Cariño ¿como estas?

-Muy bien Jill, al parecer mejor que mi hermano- río a la par de la rubia- ¿Como estas tu? ¿Como están mis sobrinitas?

-Las eh tranquilizado un poco con dulces, estaban peor que Chris cuando dice que quiere...

-Ya ya, no me hace falta saberlo- la pelirroja puso cara de asco- ¿A qué hora estarán aquí?

-No lo sé, en cuanto termine de vestir a las niñas, como en una hora estamos allá

-Bueno, mas les vale venir o les prometo que no les hablo nunca más, será la primera navidad que pasaremos todos realmente juntos y con tranquilidad así que les quiero ver la cara hoy- sonrió ante lo último.

-Vale, vale. Sé que cumples con todo, así que me iré a alistar a las chicas

-Adiós! y cuidado en la vía

-Claire las hormonas te están afectando, suenas como una vieja mandándonos a….

-Calla que tú tienes dos, yo a penas tendré al mío en pocos días- dijo la pelirroja divertida y con eso finalizo la llamada...

Ya casi todos estaban en la gran y bella construcción residencial Kennedy-Redfield. Ambos dueños de respectivo hogar habían decidido celebrar la bonita fiesta navideña en el jardín trasero, era grande y muy fresco. Leon había instalado pequeñas lucecitas en cada uno de los árboles que encerraban su hermoso hogar, y en la grama verde estaban pequeñas y lindas florecitas, todo se veía espectacular. También habían encendido las luces de la hermosa piscina y hacia mas mágico y real el momento en familia.

Barry y su familia ya estaban en el hogar junto con Sherry y Jake, los cuales acababan de llegar. Solo faltaban Becky y Chris junto a los demás

-Sherry!

-Claire! Oh Dios que hermosa estas!- exclamo la rubia abrazando a su madre postiza- El embarazo te sienta bien- sonrió emocionada.

La pelirroja rió:- Pues Leon es el responsable de este cambio de look- volvió a reír cuando Sherry puso cara de asco.

-No era necesario que lo dijeras, Claire- dijo relajando su postura, la pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros riendo y miro al chico que se encontraba detrás de la rubia- Oh, ven te quiero presentar a alguien- la rubia le hablo al muchacho.- Jake, ella es Claire, es como mi madre. Claire, el es Jake, y el no es como mi madre- bromeo haciendo reír a Claire y Jake.

-Todo un gusto, Jake

-Igualmente- se estrecharon las manos

-Esperen, ya regreso- se disculpo Claire con una sonrisa caminando hasta la puerta deslizante de vidrio que daba hacia dentro de la espaciosa y bella sala, camino hasta la cocina donde se sirvió un poco de agua fría, sentía calor y algo de malestar además que el bebe se había estado moviendo durante casi toda la noche- Vamos cariño, aun falta

-Claire tú crees que esta blusa me hace ver...? ¿Claire?

-Helena ¿que sucede? - pregunto Claire viendo a la chica que acababa de llegar unos minutos atrás

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estas algo pálido- la agente se acerco hasta la pelirroja embarazada que colocaba el vaso, ahora vacío, en la encimera de la cocina.

-No lo sé, de repente estaba hablando con Sherry y me dio mucho calor- se tapó los ojos con una de sus manos mientras la otra reposaba en su cintura, le dolía un poco.

Helena la miro con algo de curiosidad

-Claire, ¿Cuanto tiempo te falta para dar a luz?- pregunto y Claire ladeo la cabeza algo extrañada

-Una semana..¿Por qué?

-Pues mi prima dio a luz hace unos meses y le quedaba igual de tiempo que tu cuando sintió...

-Chicas! ¿Que hacen?- apareció Leon sonriendo al ver a Helena- TU!

-TU!

Ambos se abrazaron cariñosamente mientras Claire reía al verlos, sabía que hacía tiempo que el chico no veía a su amiga, motivo por el cual fue invitada. Además de que cuando Leon regreso de China él se la había presentado y al instante se agradaron, eran buenas amigas. Pronto su sonrisa se borro al sentir otro movimiento brusco por parte del pequeño en su vientre que la hizo sostenerse de la isleta de la cocina y posar una mano en su vientre.

-¿Cariño estas bien?- se alarmó Leon acercándose a ella

-Puff, parece que Leoncito o Clairecita está bailando allí dentro- río un poco aunque estaba algo preocupada

-Me has dado un susto

-Tranquilo ya paso. Me iré a cambiar de ropa, tengo mucho calor- dijo Claire caminando hacia las escaleras rumbo a su habitación

-Te asusta mas esto que un maldito Tyrant a punto de aplastarte?- río Helena al ver la aun expresión de preocupación en la cara de Leon

Leon colocó sus manos en su cintura tal cual una madre lo haría viendo a sus hijos hacer alguna travesura, miro a la chica y dijo:

-¿Estas a punto de esperar un hijo? ¿Tu primer hijo? - pregunto divertido

-Cállate- lo señalo con los ojos entre cerrados pero aun así con una sonrisa

-Sabes? Ese chico... el soldado de Chris

-No empieces, por favor

-Podría ser un muy buen padre de tus hijos.

-Leon!- Helena se hecho a reír ante el comentario de su compañero, desde que ambos conocieron al chico Piers y como él se comportaba con la castaña agente le dio grandes oportunidades a Leon de molestarla con el pobre muchacho que solo quería ser su amigo- Ni él ni yo queremos algo más que amistad así que cierra la boca.

-Ummjum, claro- se volvió a burlar Leon caminando tranquilamente hacia el segundo piso mientras Helena se quedaba negando con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía

Luego de unos minutos estuvo lista para bajar y recibir a los invitados que aun llegaban a la celebración en familia. Se había cambiado la ropa a una linda blusa turquesa de tirantes al frente y unos cómodos jens azul oscuro. Claire se hizo una coleta alta y bajo hacia el jardín trasero. Ahí ya se encontraban todos los integrantes del enorme grupo de amigos.

-Becky llegastee!- saludo Claire al ver a la otra chica embarazada que aparentaba más o menos unos 7 meses

-Aquí estoyyyy!

-Dios! Estas hermosa con esa panza! - rió la pelirroja activista

-Igual tu!- la castaña acompaño la risa de su mejor amiga admirando lo avanzado su embarazo- Cuanto tiempo llevas?

-Me falta una semana- sonrió emocionada

-Oh pronto estará aquí un bebe

-Jajaja si, me encanta sentir esta felicidad de nuevo Becky

-A mi igual, es increíble

-Claire, que tiempo sin verte- saludo Billy entrando a la conversación

-Billy hey ¿Como estas?- digo animadamente la pelirroja estrechando al hombre en un fuerte abrazo

-Muy bien, ¿y tú? Me he enterado que te has casado, que tienes una casa, que estas esperando un hijo...- bromeo Billy haciéndolas reír.

-Pues fuiste invitado a la boda, estas en mi casa y me estas viendo con tremenda barriga- siguió la broma aun riendo

-Jajaja, oye donde esta Leon?- pregunto Billy con una sonrisa

-Esta con Barry por...allá!- señalo el lugar donde se encontraban los mencionados

-De acuerdo, ya vuelvo- se despidió Billy quien se encaminó hacia el lugar donde estaban Leon y Barry.

-Becky quieres comer? No se como no me lleno con nada- dijo la pelirroja entre risas- este bebe es un tragón

Ambas chicas fueron a la mesa donde había variedad de comida para el gran compartir que estaban disfrutando esa noche de paz. Luego de que Claire saludara con entusiasmo a su hermano y a sus pequeñas sobrinitas tomadas de las manos de Jill y hablaran un rato y terminaran de conformar la familia de queridos amigos comenzaron a sentarse en la verde y viva grama que extendía todo el paisaje del jardín formando un circulo viendo hacia el cielo que comenzaba a llenarse cada vez mas y mas de bonitas estrellas acompañando los hermosos y brillantes cohetes que comenzaban a exigir la atención de la personas que estaban expectantes admirando su travesía por los cielos. Ya casi se acercaba la hora en la que cada uno de las personas en el mundo celebraba su admiración y profunda alegría hacia dicha fecha exclusiva de una vez al año.

Todos los integrantes ahora acostados en la grama estaba contentos de pasar la dulce navidad junto a las personas más queridas en su vida.

Chris se levanto a servir las copas para degustar y celebrar como se debe la espera del momento en el que todos disfrutan su llegada.

-Muy bien todos, aquí están las copas de vino- anuncio el chico de músculos de gorila alegremente repartiendo las delicadas copas a los chicos que se volvieron a sentar para tomar el sabroso liquido, claro que a excepción de las hijas de Barry y la pequeñas de Chris junto con Rebecca y Claire que solo tomaron un poco de refresco.

Claire estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ver a todas las personas que amaba era una ilusión increíble, más aun cuando sabes que nada podrá deteriorar la paz que se palpaba en el aire. No mas terroristas, no mas bioterrorismo, no mas pérdidas irreparables, Sentir eso era lo que siempre había soñado en tener desde que piso por primera vez aquella ciudad del demonio, lo que ahora era nada más que cenizas fue el testigo más grande de el gran miedo que sintió al estar allí. La pelirroja suspiro feliz y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Leon que la miro tiernamente a la vez que la chica acariciaba su vientre. Rayos! Le estaba doliendo de nuevo y parecía que ese bebe quería salir de allí!

A Claire se le borró un poco su sonrisa cuando comenzó a sentir más dolor, le estaba matando, pero era ella y no le arruinaría el momento a los demás así que poniéndose de pie al igual que todos, claro que con algo de dificultad, se dirigió hacia el centro al igual que todos.

Helena y Piers comenzaron a contar los minutos en sus relojes, Sherry y Jake se tomaban de las manos esperando, Barry junto con Kathy, Moira y Polly se abrazaban emocionados al igual que Chris, Jill y sus dos pequeñas que sonreían feliz al estar a pocos minutos de recibir su tercer "niño Jesús", Rebecca y Billy solo estaban ansiosos con unas enormes sonrisas al igual que Leon y Claire.

-5...4...3...2...Feliz Navidad!- gritaron todos a la vez sonriendo y abrazándose entre si

Todos emocionados estaban brindando la paz que se hacía presente en esos maravillosos momentos de felicidad...excepto Claire que, con lágrimas de felicidad y emoción en los ojos...rompió fuente mientras abrazaba a una de sus sobrinas. La chica quedo estática mientras la niña la miraba curiosa.

-¿Tía Claire? ¿Que tienes? - pregunto July inocente posando una de sus manitas en la mejilla de Claire borrando sus lágrimas de felicidad.

-Ca..Cariño...lla-llama al tío Leon- sonrió forzadamente cuando poso una de sus manos nuevamente en su vientre viendo como agua se escurría de entre sus piernas marcando sus jeans

-Está bien- corrió la pequeña hacia los brazos de su tío Leon quien la cargo dándole un fuerte abrazo- Tíoo!

-Feliz Navidad hermosa!- le sonrió el rubio

-Feliz Navidad tío Leon!- le devolvió la sonrisa la pequeña- Tío Leon, la tía Claire te está llamando

-Vale, gracias pequeña- sonrió Leon al ver como la chiquilla Redfield corría a abrazar a su hermana

El agente se dirijo hacia donde se encontraba su esposa sonriendo feliz

-Feliz Navidad hermosa!- Leon abrazo a su amada mujer dándole un apasionado beso y cubriendo sus mejillas con sus manos le volvió a besar notando que la chica sonreía entre beso y beso- Me encantas cariño- le abrazo de nuevo; dándose cuenta que la chica no le respondía de la misma manera.- ¿que sucede, preciosa?

-A-amor...Ya rompí fuente- sonrió débilmente pero con felicidad y dolor al mismo tiempo mirando como el rubio quedaba pálido y estático

-Hermanita! Feliz Navidad! - Dijo Chris abrazando a su hermana por la espalda

-Chris! Ayúdame- pidió Claire respirando agitadamente, suponía que esas clases para las embarazadas a las que asistió con Leon no le estaban ayudando en nada.

-¿Que pasa hermanita?

-Ay hermano...rompí fuente, ya voy a parir. Ahhh- Claire había comenzado a experimentar el particular dolor de sentir como su hijo quería salir-...YA!

El grito de su esposa había logrado sacar del trance a Leon que rápidamente corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la habitación principal en donde tenía todo el equipaje para llevar al hospital. Todos se habían asustado al escuchar el grito de Claire volteando todos a verla, Chris la sostenía también con una cara de miedo y angustia

-Cariño, respira profundo como en las clases, uuuuhhh hhuuuuu, uuuhhh huuuuu- decía Leon aspirando aire y votándolo a la vez que cargaba a su esposa y Billy rápidamente preparaba su auto para llevar a la chica que comenzaba a entrar en trabajo de parto.

-Esas malditas clases no sirven!... AHHHH!- grito Claire desesperada- uuuuhhh huuuu, uuuuuhhh huuuuu...! UUUUH HUUU, UUUUHH HUUUU Rapidooooo!

Los chicos aun atacados por el pánico y la conmoción no sabían si seguir felicitándose, correr hacia la clínica o gritar al igual que Claire. Al final, dadas las circunstancias, todos tuvieron que abordar sus respectivos autos y dirigirse hacia la clínica a la que se encaminaban con Claire...para recibir al nuevo integrante de la gran familia.

-Vamos cariño! Tú puedes! PUJAAA!

-Ahhh!

Claire se aferraba fuertemente a los lados de la camilla mientras que la doctora encargada en su momento de parto le indicaba que hacer ha la vez que Leon caía desmayado en el suelo.

-Oh por Dios, Leon! - dijo la pelirroja que sudaba

-Cariño no te alteres- decía la médica encargada- Ahora...PUJAA!- volvió a decir cuando la cabeza del bebe ya se hacía mucho más visible. Uno de los enfermeros se encargaba de levantar a Leon que se ponía de pie todo aturdido y enseguida se posicionaba al lado de su mujer.

-tranquila cariño, tu puedes- decía Leon tal vez mas alterado que Claire

-Uuuuuggh callateee!

-Pujaaaa!

-Vamos, vamos, vamos!

-Ahhhh

-PUJAAA! Una vez más

Todos los médicos y enfermeros que estaban en aquella habitación se conmocionaron al oír el característico llanto de un nuevo integrante más al gran mundo en el que se le daba una cálida bienvenida. La pelirroja soltó un suspiro y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al igual que Leon. Ese era el llanto del bebe, de su bebe.

-Felicidades, un hermoso varoncito- sonrió la médica detrás de la mascarilla al tiempo que le enseñaba a la pequeña criatura recién nacida por encima de las piernas de Claire.

-Oh por dios! Cariño- sonrió Leon viendo a su mujer con lágrimas contenidas en sus azules ojos.

-es hermoso!- exclamo Claire viendo a su bebe que se lo daban para cargarlo- Hola mi amor, soy tu mami cariño- le dijo al bebe que intentaba abrir sus ojitos

-Gracias por este regalo hermosa- dijo el agente con visión borrosa a causa de las lágrimas contenidas. Sentía una felicidad enorme.

-Sera Cory Kennedy- sonrió Claire- ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta.

-Ooohh Dios Mío Es Hermosooooo!- Chillo Sherry mirando al pequeño Cory en la cunita de la clínica justo al lado de Claire que junto con Leon ambos andaban en una nube viendo a su regalo de Dios dormido y siendo admirado por todos.

El pequeño bebe dio un largo bostezo dándole ternura a todos en la habitación.

-Awwww- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Que vida tan dura la de mi sobrinito - bromeo Chris recibiendo un divertido codazo por parte de Jill.

-No puedo creer que haya nacido hoy 25- sonrió Leon viendo a los demás que le devolvían el gesto.

-Pues seguro fue la emoción del momento que la estimulo- Hablo Helena sentada en uno de los muebles para la visita.

-Cielos, lo había olvidado.

-¿Que cosa, Claire?- pregunto Chris

-Los regalos de las niñas- susurro a su hermano que quedaba pálido.

-Jill! Tenemos que irnos, hay algo que olvide en la casa.- apresuró el teniente de la BSAA- Caminen princesas, Santa Claus las está esperando!

-Siii!- dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo saliendo de la habitación.

-Claire, venimos mañana a verte, en serio se nos olvido- sonrió con pena Jill.

-Tranquila, ve y dale los regalos a mis niñas

-Adiós hermanita, Adiós Leon, Adiós chicos- se despidió Chris saliendo completamente del cuarto.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde y necesitas descansar después de todo- Dijo Rebecca tomando a Billy de la mano.

-Claro, muchas gracias por venir

-No es nada Leon- sonrió despidiéndose del chico con un beso en la mejilla- Mañana vendremos de nuevo, estoy algo cansada.

-Nosotros también nos iremos- hablaron Helena y Piers sonrojándose al instante.

-Claro tortolitos - Dijo Claire lanzándoles besitos a los dos que le miraban apenados.

-Déjalos ya- río Sherry

Al rato todos los que quedaban en la habitación se fueron poco a poco quedando nada más que Leon y Sherry que había dicho que no se separaría de su nuevo hermanito.

-Iré a tomar un café ¿Quieres uno Leon?- pregunto la rubia abriendo la puerta para salir.

-No tranquila pequeña

-Vale

Leon le sonrió tiernamente a su esposa que había quedado dormida momentos atrás. Esa preciosa mujer con la que había hecho su titulo de casado le había dado el mejor de los regalos que una vez pudo esperar. La amaba tanto.

Sentir a cada segundo el amor que esa chica le profesaba era como si era el oxigeno el que le entregaba. Era algo mágico el saber que ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, y ahora que tenían su propia familia era algo sumamente emocionante. Ese pequeño que reposaba al costado de su madre y la mujer que amaba eran lo más grande que tenía en la vida, los protegería con su vida propia y nada les haría daño alguno en su cuidado.

Esas preciosas criaturas que la vida le dio la oportunidad de tener no las desperdiciaría por nada del mundo.

Ese era su regalo para su particular noche de paz...


End file.
